Don't Answer the Phone
by Shusoka
Summary: A weird, pointless little phone conversation between Muraki and Watari. That is all I have to say for now! Please read and review :P


Author's note: I was very hyper when I made this fic. It jumps back and forth between each character (Muraki and Watari). You will catch on quickly to who is saying what. I know it is a bit OOC but it would not work any other way. This is my first Yami no Matsuei that I wrote on my own. My other one I had help on. Any-who, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
*phone rings*  
  
*picks up* "Hello?"  
  
*evil laugh*  
  
"Excuse me. . .?"  
  
*Stops laughing, growing very serious* "You know where to find me. I'll wait there for you. Come alone."  
  
"Muraki, is that you? Oh- what a coincidence, we were just trying to track your number and bust you! You must want to talk to Tsuzuki. He is out now- want me to leave a message?"  
  
"Shit. You just ruined the mysterious atmosphere. . . Who are you anyways?"  
  
"Ah, this is Watari. If you want to stalk Tsuzuki I suggest you call his cell and not the business number."  
  
". . . Can I have his number? I lost it. I had it written down and everything but it forgot it in my pocket and it got ruined in the wash."  
  
"Are you going to harass him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are so lying!"  
  
"If you could not tell I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know you were: it's just hard for the readers to tell. They can't hear your tone of voice."  
  
"Readers?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, can I have it?"  
  
"I only if you promise not to harass him!"  
  
"Your making this difficult!"  
  
"Promise. . ."  
  
"Fine! I promise! Happy!?"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"How can I convince you then!?"  
  
"You can't. You're an evil, homicidal, freaky, scary, perverted, twisted."  
  
"Get on with the point, your pissing me off."  
  
". . .Psychotic, insane."  
  
"I'll cut your hair!!"  
  
". . .Maniac! Gomen!!! Not my hair, please!" *whines*  
  
"Just give me the number."  
  
"You know, you could have looked it up in the phone book and gotten it much faster then getting it from me already."  
  
"I'm getting impatient."  
  
"You're cranky- get some sleep."  
  
"I'm what!?"  
  
"Point proven! If you weren't a guy I could have told you that you're PMSing, but it would not make any sense since you're always like this."  
  
"You're pissing me off again."  
  
"Unless. . . Were you born a girl!? You can tell me, I can keep secrets well. Maybe that is why you raped Hisoka and have an obsessive crush on Tsuzuki! That or you got a sex change- there is nothing wrong with being gay. I want you to know I totally support-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Hehe, you sound mad at me."  
  
". . ."  
  
"That is just rude. Now you are giving me the silent treatment."  
  
". . ." *growl*  
  
". . .Told you that you are grumpy."  
  
"I'll hurt you and your chicken."  
  
"Owl."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"This is your first threat call, isn't it?"  
  
"I have done it before, but a long time ago."  
  
"Rusty, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Here: you threat that you know where the suspect lives and hold something hostage that they love."  
  
"I know where you live. I'm holding the scissors in my hand at this very moment. I like cutting hair."  
  
"That is more like it!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wait- do you know where I live?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AHHHH!!! MY LOVELY HAIR!!!" *drops phone and runs away*  
  
"God damn it!" . . .  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm back! So where were we?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Damn, he hung up."  
  
"I'm still here, just annoyed. You are weird you know that?"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Oy. . ."  
  
"So. . . Have you seen that new movie?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You know- it just came out. . . actors are in it."  
  
"You're not being very precise and you're falling off topic."  
  
"The Matrix Reloaded!"  
  
"No. I don't watch movies. It does look good though. Damn it! Your making this fanfic have advertisements in it!"  
  
"See, you knew about the readers all along."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Does this sound like a phone hanging up?" *hangs up*  
  
"Hum."  
  
beep beep beep  
  
"Ya, it kinda does!"  
  
beep beep beep  
  
". . .Hey! That was mean!"  
  
beep beep beep  
  
"I feel so lonely. . ."  
  
beep beep beep  
  
"Fine- be that way!" *hangs up* 


End file.
